


Focus

by Ariesjette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Breeding, Commando - Freeform, Felching, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Snowballing, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Archie cant focus after he notices kevin and Moose





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuskyWolfThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/gifts).



> Kevin getting a few fingers deep in Moose’s big bubble butt during wrestling, then them getting up to some nasty fun in the locker room or the parking lot after practice?

Archie was confused. He knew moose wanted to fuck Kevin but this was super strange. Moose and Kevin were sitting on the bleachers. Moose looked glassy and was biting his lip hard, blush covered his high cheek bones and he was breathing heavy. Kevin on the other hand calmly had a book in his right hand and was reading. "Wonder what's got moose all riled up? " Archie thought to himself. 

Coach blew the whistle. The guys got up and gathered to start wrestling practice. Archie was paired with moose. Archie knew he could win this… Moose didn't seem like himself and Archie wants to capitalise to improve his reputation. Kevin has a sneaky look plastered over his innocent face. 

Moose and Archie hit the mat. Archie and Moose are sweaty and writhing against each other in an attempt to wear the other out. Archie has his sweaty crotch in Moose's face holding Moose's legs in an awkward position. He feels Moose nuzzled his taint. Archie gasped and moose shifted Archie under him. Archie felt Moose's ass on his face and holy shit! Archie's nose was firmly secured in Moose's ass! There was a *cut* hole… Archie was completely off kilter. Archie found that he kinda liked the sweaty masculine scent of Moose's hairy ass. Archie was wasted on the stink. Moose got off his face and Archie attempted to fight him off but he was so stink high he was taken out soon after. 

Archie was humiliated. He shook hands with Moose and walked off. As he did he noticed Kevin looked positively delighted and mischievous. Archie did not like to lose. He went to lift weights while practice carried on. 

Hard since the sweaty hole made contact with his perfect nose. Hard as he walked off. Hard as he lifted. Archie had a cup in so he knew that the school didn't see his erection but he couldn't believe he was turned on by that. He loved fucking veronica and Mrs Grundy… what didn’t this hard on mean. 

He went to the lockeroom much later. He didn't want the guys to look at their Captain who just lost due to having a team mate's ass in his face. Archie entered the lockeroom and was very surprised by the soft moans he heard. He thought one of his team mates got lucky with a girl. But… why would they use the guy's lockeroom? He followed the noise. And instead of Reggie or Chuck fucking dome girl it was Kevin 7 inches deep in Moose. “Huuuuhg! Fuck Kev! Oh my ghhhahd! You're so deep, you're so fucking deep” Moose moaned, like a bitch in heat, through Kevin's jockstrap, that was wrapped around his face and Kevin grabbed the straps while they fucked, to keep it in place. Archie stood out of their line of sight. His cock was in actual pain due to the cup he had in place. Archie was captivated by Kevin's thrusts- short, rough and sexy. From what Archie heard Moose seemed to be loose and hungry, Archie heard the sound of Moose's hole suck when Kevin pulled out and all Archie could think of was eating him out. 

Kevin fucked faster. "Ooooooohhhhhh" Moose was loving it! Kevin thrust hard. He stopped and twitched while Moose's exhaled. Archie figured Kevin shot his load in Moose. Archie had enough. He walked into the area outside the shower. Kevin and moose were blissed out but shocked. Moose knew that his hole won the wrestling match 

“Mind if I join” Archie said pulling out his Cup freeing his rock hard cock. 

“Sure. But if you wanna fuck him you're gonna have to suck my cum out” Kevin said taking a seat on the bench. Archie's looked so horny. Kevin bit his lip. Archie's pale, toned body was glowing in sweat. His scent overtook the scent of the lockeroom shower. Kevin already started getting hard again. 

Archie walked around Moose and crouched down to be level with Moose's thick, hairy ass. Slivers of creamy white cum was tangled in the jet black hair that surrounded the pink hole. A small flow of cum left the loose hole. Archie dug in full force. He was greeted by the smell of Moose's musky hole mixed with the scent of cum. The taste was indescribable yet one of the best tastes he' could think of. Neither veronica nor Grundy tasted this good. Salt and tang and musk. Archie's cock was leaking. Moose was whimpering like a bitch. Archie snaked his tongue deep. He reached the wetness that was Kevin's load. Moose queefed out some onto Archie's tongue. 

Kevin took Archie's cup and sniffed it deeply. He always wanted the dirty jock's stink but he thought Archie was straight as an arrow… guess he was wrong. Kevin saw Archie's bright pink hole covered in a dense forest of deep red hair. Kevin was now hard once again. He ate our the star athlete's ass like a machine. Kevin knew how to school these straight boys on eating ass. 

Archie was moaning into Moose's furry cheeks. He was loving the attention his ass was getting. Archie wanted to bury his cock in his teammates ass. He needed to. Kevin stopped eating him out. Archie sat his tip in the gaping hole. "Put it in you cunt. Fuck me. Put it in" Moose moaned, he couldn't handle the teasing. Kevin necked Archie from behind. Archie pushed his cock in. With little resistance he was already half in. Moose was so hot. Kevin nibbled on Archie's ear. "I fucked him open for you Arch. You like my dirty cum in his slutty ass. He'll take all of our loads. He's wanted your cock since we started high school." Kevin whispered into Archie's ear.

Archie pushed in to the hilt. His pubes met with Moose's sweaty crack. Archie was in heaven. Kevin kisses Archie's bicep. He lifted it up to sniff and lick the sweaty red pits. Kevin buried his face in the stinky pits while Archie started thrusting into Moose. Kevin loved the musky smell that had built up. He couldn't get enough of it. He ground his nose and lapped all the sweat he could. He loved that Archie was so sweaty and smelly. 

Archie was being overloaded with sensations. Kevin licking his pits. Moose's velvety ass on his cock. The scent of his musk and the stink of the boys lockeroom. The sound of Moose pathetically moaning. Kevin bit Archie's nipples causing Archie to holler out in pleasure. Kevin wanted something more. He dropped to the floor. He got in-between Archie's legs. He saw the amazing sight of Archie's pale cock thrusting into Moose's tanner cheeks. Kevin started licking the underside of Archie's cock. Archie bit his lip so hard to stop from screaming. Kevin loved the musky taste of Moose's ass, Archie's Precum and his own thick load. Any juice that leaked out of the hole was quickly lapped up by Kevin's hungry tongue. 

Archie was getting close. Sweat poured from his body. Kevin was treated by licking up any sweat that dripped down to his dick. Kevin was in pig heaven. Archie's pace picked up. Moose shot his load. Kevin quickly wrapped his tongue around the spamming cock. He caught the last 2 hard volleys and all the dribble. He loved the taste. He spat the hot cum onto the thrusting cock. This was enough to send Archie over the edge. He contracted his abs, the sweat defined them more. He shot 5 squirts into Moose. Moose was exhausted. When Archie pulled out he collapsed on the bench nearby. Kevin deepthroated the deflating cock to clean it. Once Kevin was done with Archie he see went to Moose's ass to suck out Andrews' cum. Kevin jacked his cock ass he ate the cum out. He gathered the juice from Moose's hole in his mouth. He shot his second load in his hand and theatrically poured it in his mouth, to show off for Archie. He got off his knees and kissed Archie hard. They swapped the cum/sweat around before swallowing a little. 

This was too much for Archie. Why did he go on with it and why did he want more. "It's okay Arch" Kevin put his hand on Archie's chest. “It's cool if this was a one time thing.” Kevin said a little disappointed. But Archie's kissed him again. 

"Fuck that. That was the hottest dirtiest sex I've had in my life!" Archie wanted more and he accepted it. They used the old towels to clean up. They went commando, exchanging each other’s jocks to sniff at home. They put on their shorts and RIVERDALE tanks. They were stinky and Archie wanted to try something before they left. He caught both moose and Kevin by the arm and lifted it to show of the dark sweaty pits. Archie sniffed both and licked them. “Fuck Kev they taste so good, but smell so bad but I like it.” Archie said like a kid who just tasted coffee for the first time. 

“Stick with us kid. Stink and kink will be your new normal.” Kevin said knowingly they walked into the cold Riverdale air. Kevin wanted to fuck the Archie so bad. He knew he'd have a lot of fun with two jocks clamouring for his cock. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment! Give me kudos I need validation. Ask for more on my tumblr:   
> Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com


End file.
